cobaye pour Hatsume
by Baka-ction
Summary: Kaminari espérait passé une bonne journée mais quand il se retrouve dans le rôle de cobaye avec Todoroki pour l'inventrice et l'ingénieuse la plus farfelue qu'il connaisse, il le sens mal.


**_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY tout le monde, alors je sais ça fait longtemps que j'ai rien publié mais cette fois j'ai une bonne excuse! j'ai participé à un petit concours de bd amateur, je m'y suis complètement consacré, obligé de laisser le reste de côté, mais maintenant c'est fini! donc je suis de retour et avec un petit OS des familles, ce os c'est un peu du n'importe nawak j'avais juste cette idée en tête en écoutant de la musique du coup j'ai finis par l'écrire. Voila voilou, j'espère que ça va vous plaire!_**

 ** _les chansons présentes:_**

 ** _1- Sad Song - we the king_**

 ** _2-they don't know abous us- One direction_**

 ** _3-a thousand years-Christina Perri_**

 ** _4- I think i'm in love- Kat Dahlia_**

* * *

Kaminari Denki était un jeune lycéen qui savait apprécier la vie, il avait une vie cool, une famille cool, des amis cools, un altère cool, un lycée cool, et il était sûr que plus tard il fera un héro super cool maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était passer une journée cool.

.Mais non.

Un matin alors qu'il arrivait à son lycée, il remarqua une silhouette qui semblait attendre quelque chose impatiemment quand l'individu remarqua le blond, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_ Kaminari Denki ! De la classe 1-A ?!

Le jeune futur héro, d'abord surprit finit par reconnaitre la personne face à lui, une jeune fille qu'il avait déjà aperçue avec Midorya.

_ Je suis Hatsume Mei et j'ai besoin de ton aide !

_ enchanté, dit Denki perplexe- tu à besoin de moi ? Genre tout de suite maintenant ?

_ Oui ! Et ne t'en fais pas professeur Aizawa est au courant ! Aller suis-moi !

Kaminari n'eut pas le temps de piper mot que la lycéenne l'avait déjà tiré à l'intérieur de l'établissement, elle le traina de force dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans son bureau (ou son bordel mécanique).

_ Est-ce que je peux savoir au moins pourquoi je- Todoroki ?

_ Bonjour.

Le bicolore se tenait face au blond, apparemment lui aussi avait été trainé par la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, il n'était pas seul, derrière lui se trouvait un élève de la classe 1-B, Neito Monoma.

_ Hatsume tu nous explique ? demanda Neito impatient de retourner en cour.

_ J'avais besoin de trois cobayes et d'après les informations que j'ai réunies sur vous vous êtes parfait pour cette expérience !

Kaminari eut une sueur froide, être le cobaye d'Hatsume Mei ? La mort lui faisait-elle déjà signe de la main à son si jeune âge ?!

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Finit par dire Todoroki en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_ Mais non !

Mei se plaça face à lui en écartant les bras voulant dire qu'il ne devait pas partir maintenant.

_ Hahahahah c'est ça les élèves de la classe 1-A ? De vrai flipettes ! fit Monoma avec son habituel sourire hautain sur le visage.

_ Parce que tu veux le faire toi ?! dit Kaminari en remarquant les légers tremblements du deuxième blond présent dans la pièce.

_ Mais ce n'est pas dangereux cette fois ! Rassura Mei.

_ Tu dis ça à chaque fois. Répondit Todoroki au tac au tac, le même regard impassible sur le visage.

_ Mais je vous jure ! Regardez c'est juste là !

Les trois jeunes lycéens dirigèrent leur regard vers la table que l'inventrice pointait du doigt, dessus étaient posés trois bracelets étranges, mécaniques, gris imposants avec plusieurs petits trous comme ceux que l'on trouve dans des baffles de chaine stéréo, enfin, comme d'habitude rien qui inspire confiance.

_ C'est quoi ça ? fit Denki en les observant de plus près.

_ Une commande que ma faite une fille du lycée, je me suis beaucoup amusée à les fabriquer seulement maintenant je dois vérifier que cela fonctionne bien pour le lui donner.

_ Et ça fait quoi ? demanda le bicolore perplexe.

_ Rien de bien grave ! Sourit la jeune fille.

_ dis-le nous si c'est rien de bien grave. Dit l'élève de la classe 1-B.

Alors les jeunes hommes observaient les étranges objets, Mei tira de sa poche un petit boitier avec un petit bouton rouge dessus sur le quel elle pressa, automatiquement les bracelets s'accrochèrent au poignet de chacun des trois ''cobayes'' qui sursautèrent, soudainement surprit.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Paniqua Neito.

_ Rien de bien grave. Sourit Mei.

_ Hatsume sérieusement ! dit Denki qui essayait d'enlever l'objet autour de son poignet.

_ Comment on l'enlève ? demanda Shouto en essayant de garder son calme.

_ c'est moi qui décide de ça !

La jeune fille, toujours avec le même sourire commença à chercher quelque chose autour d'elle sans faire plus attention à ses camarades qui commençaient à craindre le pire la jeune fille cherchait dans ses poches, sur son bureau dans ses livres.

_ Mais où-est-ce que je l'ai foutu ?

_ Quoi ? Firent les trois lycéens en la suivant des yeux.

_ oui !

Hatsume fini par mettre la main sur un papier trainant dans un des ses tiroirs, elle le déplia puis commença à lire les notes écrit dessus.

_ J'espère que Tooru-chan sait de quoi elle parle si non ça ne marchera pas…chuchota l'inventrice.

_ Quoi ? fit Denki.

Après quelques minutes, Mei rangeât le papier dans la poche de son pantalon et redirigeât son regard vers les adolescents face à elle.

_ je vois bien que vous n'avez pas confiance. Commença la jeune fille.

_ pas trop, dit Shouto froidement.

_ Seulement ! Je vous assure que vous ne risquez pas votre vie cette fois !

_ permets moi de douter…dit Neito avec une sueur froide.

_ déjà avant de vous laisser partir permettez moi de régler quelques petites choses et surtout, sachez que sur l'un d'entre vous, il ne se passera rien.

_ Et les deux autres, ils risquent quoi ? demanda Denki.

_ Rien de bien grave.

Sans donner plus d'attention au grognement qu'avait lâché le bicolore vraisemblablement irrité, l'inventrice réglât quelques petites choses sur les trois bracelets, et ces quelques petits réglages prirent trois, quatre, 10 minutes ect… jusqu'à ce que la pause de 10h30 sonne, elle avait réussit à les garder 2h dans son bureau, quand ils sortirent enfin, les lycéens avaient encore plein de questions à pausées et aux quelles Mei ne semblait pas vouloir répondre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Kaminari.

_ Moi je rentre en classe. Fit Neito en s'éloignant des deux autres adolescents sans leurs adresser plus d'attention.

_ on devrait faire de même. Dit Shouto en observant le blond s'éloigné.

_ ouais…. Acquiesçât Denki toujours perturbé par l'objet autour de son poignet.

Les deux camarades se dirigèrent alors vers la classe 1-A, dans celle-ci, le reste des élèves discutaient comme d'habitude, en formant des petits groupes, Bakougo se disputait avec Kirishima, Midorya Ochaco Tenya et Tsuyu discutaient des prochains cours, Sato, Sero et Tokoyami se moquaient d'un Minoru qui avait encore reçut un coup de poing de la part de Yaoyorozu. Enfin bref, la classe était toujours aussi animée. Quand Todoroki et Kaminari entrèrent, ils furent vite rejoints par Ojiro, Shoji, Mina et Koda qui semblaient inquiets.

_ Est-ce que ça va ?! demanda Ojiro- ça fait deux heures que vous êtes avec Hatsume, c'est Aizawa sensei qui nous à prévenu.

_ Vous allez bien ?! Toujours en un morceau ? demanda Mina en observant les deux ''victimes'' de l'inventrice.

_ Ouais, ouais ça peut aller, dit Shouto en se dirigeant directement vers sa place.

_ qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette fois ? demanda Shoji.

_ elle nous a donner ça, impossible de l'enlever soi-même.

Kaminari présenta l'étrange bracelet à ses camarades intrigués.

_ et ça sert à quoi ? demanda Ashido.

_ Aucune idée, elle fait le teste sur nous….

Alors que le jeune blond commençait à trembler de peur sous les regards mi-inquiets mi-compatissants de ses amis, Shouto avait prit place à sa table et commençait à observé l'objet gris autour de son poignet droit, et alors qu'il essayait de deviner l'utilité de cette chose, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui s'approchée de sa table.

_ Todoroki-kun ?

_ hm ? Le bicolore releva son regard- ho, Yaoyorozu, bonjour.

_ Bonjour, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire avant de tendre un cahier sous le nez du jeune héro- comme tu n'as pas pu assister au cours de ce matin, j'ai pensée que te prêter mes notes pourrait t'être utile.

Shouto observa d'abord le cahier puis la jeune fille que se sentait rougir sous l'intense regard de son camarade, puis, ce dernier sourit légèrement à la vice-déléguée.

_ Merci beaucoup.

Alors que le bicolore prenait un stylo de sa main gauche, sa main droite se dirigeait vers le cahier tendu, et quand sa main effleura la main de la jeune fille un '' TRIKTE-CLAQUE'' se fit entendre.

Ce bruit qui était sortit du bracelet étrange sur le poignet du fils d'Endeavor avait été assez bruyant pour attirer l'attention de tous les élèves de la classe. Momo observa le drôle d'objet en interrogeant son camarade, assit face à elle, du regard, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de piper mot que des notes de piano commencèrent à se faire entendre dans toute la pièce, toujours venant de l'objet.

 _ **(n1 chanson)**_

'' **You and I,**  
 _Toi et moi_  
 **We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky**  
 _Nous sommes comme les feux d'artifice et les symphonies explosant dans le ciel''_

Quand les paroles avaient résonnées tout autour des deux camarades figés, ils sentirent tous les regards se posaient sur eux.

_ Todoroki-kun qu'est-ce qu- commença Yaoyorozu mal à l'aise.

'' **With you, I'm alive**  
 _Avec toi, je suis vivant_  
 **Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide.**  
 _Comme tous les morceaux de mon cœur, ils se percutent enfin''_

Yaoyorozu se pétrifia en comprenant les paroles de la chanson qui avait démarrée au moment où Shouto avait mit la main sur son cahier, d'ailleurs les deux camarades tenaient toujours l'objet et leur main s'effleuraient toujours.

'' **So stop time right here in the moonlight,**  
 _Alors arrêtons le temps, juste là sous le clair de lune_  
 **Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.**  
 _Parce que je ne voudrais plus jamais fermer les yeux''_

_ bah là double face tu m'en bouches un coin, je savais pas que tu écouté ce genre de chanson qui pue les licornes l'amour et les nanas fragiles ! Rigola Bakougo ce qui sortît le bicolore de sa transe.

_ mai-m-ma-mais j'ai rien fais je n'écoute pas ça !

Shouto reposa le cahier sur son bureau sous les regards amusés des ses camarades.

'' **Without you, I feel broke**  
 _Sans toi, je me sens brisé_  
 **Like I'm half of a whole**  
 _Comme si j'étais la moitié d'un tout_ ''

_ Tu sais Todoroki-kun chacun ses goûts on ne juge pas… dit Midorya mal a l'aise.

_ mais puis-ce que je vous dit que j'ai rien à voir là-dedans !

'' **Without you, I've got no hand to hold**  
 _Sans toi, je n'ai aucune main à tenir_  
 **Without you, I feel torn**  
 _Sans toi, je me sens déchiré_ ''

_ Ça deviens très embarrassant tu ne pourrais pas arrêter ? demanda Momo qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher ses rougeurs.

_ je sais pas c'est cette saloperie qui le fait !

'' **Like a sail in a storm**  
 _Comme une voile dans la tempête_  
 **Without you, I'm just a sad song**  
 _Sans toi, je suis juste une chanson triste_  
 **I'm just a sad song.**  
 _Je suis juste une chanson triste_ ''

Les lycéens observèrent la petite machine étrange fabriquée par Hatsume et que Todoroki remuait dans tous les sens pour essayer de l'arrêter mais c'est seulement quand Yaoyorozu fit un pat en arrière que la chanson se stoppa net.

_ Tu la casser ? demanda kirishima en arquant un sourcille.

_ Je ne pense pas… dit Shouto en arrêtant de gesticuler dans tous les sens.

_ attends je crois que je sais !

Tenya se dirigeât vers la vice déléguée.

_ Tu permes ?

_ Quoi ? fit la brune perplexe.

Le jeune homme à lunette prit alors la main de sa camarade avant de la déposé sur la tête du fils d'Endeavor, Momo, surprise par le geste, ne sut pas comment réagir sur le moment, mais ni elle ni Shouto n'eurent le temps de riposter que-

'' **With you I fall**  
 _Avec toi, je tombe_  
 **It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall**  
 _C'est comme si je laissais tout mon passé en silhouettes sur le mur_ ''

_ Vous avez vue ça ! dit Iida fière de sa trouvaille- c'est Yaoyorozu-chan qui fait ça !

_ Mais je n'ai rien fais !

_ De toute évidence elle ne le fait pas exprès, dit Sero en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

_ Qui vous dit que ça ne marche qu'avec moi ? Essayez !

Les élèves observèrent Momo un moment avant de se retourner vers le bicolore.

'' **With you I'm a beautiful mess**  
 _Avec toi je suis un beau gâchis_  
 **It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge.**  
 _C'est comme si nous étions debout main dans la main avec toutes nos peurs sur le bord_ ''

La jeune fille aux formes généreuses s'éloigna à nouveau pour arrêter la musique, après quoi, le reste de la classe ébouriffèrent les cheveux du pauvre bicolore un à un, mais rien ne se produisît.

_ Tu vois ! dit le délégué de classe- cette machine ne se met en marche qu'avec toi !

_ m-m-mais pourquoi ? fit Momo mal à l'aise.

_ attendez je vais essayer !

Kaminari approcha son poignet gauche autour du quel une autre des créations de Mei se trouvait, il déposa son doigt sur l'épaule de la vice déléguée et…..rien.

_ tiens ? fit le blonde perplexe- ça marche pas, peut-être que c'est moi qui ai le bracelet qui marche pas ! dit-il rassuré.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Les élèves de la classe 1-A détournèrent leur regard vers la porte de leur classe qui s'était ouverte sur une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs courts qui tenait dans ses bras une pille de feuille.

_ Tiens Kyoka-chan tu en a pris du temps ! dit Tooru.

_ Le directeur parle beaucoup…longtemps…fit la jeune musicienne en se dirigeant difficilement vers le bureau du professeur.

_ attends je vais t'aider.

Denki s'éloigna de la vice déléguée pour se dirigeait vers sa camarade aux écouteurs, une fois arriver au niveau de celle-ci il prit un morceau de la pile de feuille avant de se dirigé vers le bureau derrière lui.

_ Merci. Souffla la jeune brune.

_ Et donc ? Mei ne vous a rien dit de plus sur ces trucs ? demanda Sero à son camarade aux yeux hétérochromes.

_ Pas grand-chose, a part que l'on ne risquait rien de bien grave et que l'un d'entre nous trois avec Neito Monoma ne provoquera pas de réaction.

_ Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est Yaoyorozu qui provoque ça ? demanda Mineta perplexe.

_ Quelqu'un m'explique ? dit Kyoka en s'adossant contre le bureau du directeur.

_ Ce qui est sûre c'est que moi ça ne me regarde plus ! dit Kaminari tout sourire avant de poser son coude sur l'épaule de la musicienne à côté de lui.

'' _**TRIKTE-CLAQUE'' (n2 chanson)  
**_

_ hein ?

Le blond n'eut le temps de dire autre chose qu'une nouvelle fois des notes de piano se firent entendre dans toute la classe.

_ D'où ça vient ça ? Commença la musicienne.

'' **People say we shouldn't be together**  
 _Les gens disent qu'on ne devrait pas être ensemble_  
 **We're too young to know about forever**  
 _Nous sommes trop jeunes pour connaitre ça pour toujours_  
 **But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about**  
 _Mais je dis qu'ils ne savent pas ce dont ils parlent parlent parlent''_

Shouto ne pus retenir un sourire de se dessiné sur ses lèvres, Denki commençait à suer comme un buffle et Kyoka ne comprenait pas les regards amusés de ses camarades.

'' **Cause this love is only getting stronger**  
 _Parce que cet amour devient seulement plus fort_  
 **So I don't wanna wait any longer**  
 _Alors je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps_  
 **I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl**  
 _Je veux juste dire au monde que tu es mienne miss_  
 **Ohh''**

_ wow je savais pas que tu écoutais ce genre de chanson…fit la musicienne en observant le blond figé à coté d'elle.

_ m-m-ais jejj-jej-je…-

_ et bien et bien ! On a trouvé le déclencheur pour Kaminari !

'' **They don't know about the things we do**  
 _Ils ne savent pas ce que l'on fait_  
 **They don't know about the "I love you"'s**  
 _Ils ne sont pas au courant des "Je t'aime"_  
 **But I bet you if they only knew**  
 _Mais je te jure que s'ils savaient''_

_ C'est très gênant…souffla Kyoka toujours à côté d'un kaminari dont l'âme voulait fuir.

'' **They would just be jealous of us,**  
 _Ils seraient juste jaloux de nous,_  
 **They don't know about the up all nights**  
 _Ils ne connaissent pas les 'debout toute la nuit'_  
 **They don't know I've waited all my life**  
 _Ils ne savent pas que j'ai attendu toute ma vie''_

_ Tu devrais arrêter maintenant…je m'efforce de na pas juger…continua la fille aux écouteurs.

 **Just to find a love that feels this right**  
 _Pour trouver un amour qui soit aussi bon_  
 **Baby they don't know about**  
 _Chérie ils ne savent rien_  
 **They don't know about us**  
 _Ils ne savent rien de nous_

_ OOOOOk trop c'est trop !

La musicienne s'éloigna du blond qui semblait fondre comme une glace d'oréo au Sahara. La jeune fille atteignait le reste de ses camarades quand la chanson se stoppa. Un ange passa… puis un fou rire éclatât sauf pour la glace d'oréo fondue et la musicienne perplexe. Soudainement la porte de la classe s'ouvrit à nouveau, et cette fois-ci, ce fût Hatsume Mei elle-même qui s'introduit dans la salle de cours.

_ Alors ça a fonctionné ?! Fit l'inventrice toute excitée- j'ai entendu de la musique s'échappée d'ici donc j'imagine que oui.

_ À quoi ça sert ton machin ? demanda Katsuki.

_ Ho et bien c'est Ibara Shiozaki de la classe 1-B qui me la commander ! fit Mei en s'approchant de Kaminari.

Elle prit le poignet de celui-ci pour regarder à nouveau sa création.

_ Avec qui ça c'est déclencher pour lui ? demanda l'inventrice.

Tous les élèves pointèrent du doigt la musicienne qui arqua un sourcille interrogateur. Hatsume eut un grand sourire digne de celui du joker avant de trainer une nouvelle fois le blond à côté d'elle et de placé la main du pauvre cobaye dans celle de Kyoka qui ne put retenir quelques rougeurs.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais- ? demanda la jeune brunette.

'' _**TRIKTE-CLAQUE'' (n4 chanson)  
**_

'' **Time's been ticking hearts are running**  
 _Le temps est un tic tac de cœurs en action_  
 **Think that Cupid's up to something**  
 _Je pense que ce Cupidon y est pour quelque chose_  
 **You ask me how I feel I say nothing**  
 _Tu me demandes comment je me sens je ne dis rien''_

_ C'est quoi ça encore ?! dit Kyoka.

_ hoooo ça fonctionne à merveille ! fit Mei en sursautant de joie.

'' **But lately colors seem so bright**  
 _Mais dernièrement les couleurs paraissent si lumineuses_  
 **And the stars light up the night**  
 _Et les étoiles illuminent le ciel_  
 **My feet they feel so light**  
 _Mes pieds semblent si légers''_

Les élèves observèrent l'inventrice qui gardait fermement la main de Denki dans celle de la musicienne aux joues soudainement cramoisies Hatsume commençait alors à observer le bracelet dont le son augmentait un peu plus chaque minute.

'' **I'm ignoring all the signs**  
 _Je ne tiens pas compte de tous les signes_  
 **I keep on frontin**  
 _Je continue de faire front_  
 **Yeah I stay bluffin**  
 _Ouais je bluffe toujours_  
 **I keep you wondering**  
 _Je te laisse te questionner_  
 **Keep you hunting for my lovin**  
 _Je te laisse te battre pour mon amour_  
 **But I crave us hugging**  
 _Mais je meurs d'envie de nos étreintes_  
 **Yeah I stay stubborn**  
 _Ouais je reste têtue_  
 **Cause I can't admit that you got all the strings**  
 _Parce que je ne peux admettre que tu as toutes les ficelles_  
 **And know just how tug em**  
 _Et que tu sais comment les tirer''_

_ La chanson est parfaitement choisi, elle reconnait la bonne personne ! J'ai crée un parfait petit bijou ! Je suis une génie !

'' **I think I'm in love again**  
 _Je pense que je suis à nouveau amoureuse_  
 **In my head yeah you're in my head**  
 _Dans ma tête ouais t'es dans ma tête_  
 **(x2)  
I didn't think it could be true**  
 _Je ne pensais pas que ça puisse être vrai_  
 **Let alone that it would be you**  
 _Et encore moins que ce serait toi''_

_ Mais c'est pas vrai lâches-nous !

Kyoka retira violemment sa main mais la ''génie'' ne fit pas plus attention à elle et au blond qui semblait pâlir un peu plus de minute en minute.

_ Et l'autre ?! Ça à marché aussi ?!

Shouto et Momo avalèrent difficilement leur salive alors que leurs camarades, aux regards amusés voir même vicieux pour certains, faisaient signe à Mei et lui désignait la pauvre vice-déléguée. Ni une ni deux, Hatsume se dirigeât vers le bicolore tout en attrapant Yaoyorozu par la manche de sa veste.

_ Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?! Dit le bicolore agacé.

_ Pour être sûre que cela marche comme prévue !

_ Mais à quoi ça te sers ?! demanda Momo paniquée.

'' _**TRIKTE-CLAQUE'' (n3 chanson)  
**_

_ merde. Lâchèrent les deux victimes de la génie.

'' **Heartbeats fast**

 _Battements de cœur rapides_

 _ **Colors and promises**_

 _Des couleurs et des promesses_

 _ **How to be brave**_

 _Comment être courageux ?_

 _ **How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

Comment puis-je aimer quand j'ai peur de tomber ?

 _ **But watching you stand alone**_

 _Mais en te regardant seul debout_

 _ **All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

Tous mes doutes soudainement s'en vont en quelque sorte

 _ **One step closer  
**_

 _Un pas plus près''_

_ Riche ! Je vais devenir riche si je réussis des petites pépites comme ça !

'' **I have died everyday waiting for you**

 _Je suis morte chaque jour en t'attendant_ **  
**

 **Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

 _Chéri, n'aie pas peur, je t'ai aimé_ **  
**

 **For a thousand years**

 _Depuis un millier d'années_ **  
**

 **I love you for a thousand more**

 _Je t'aime pour un millier de plus''_

_ Alors Hatsume-chan ? Tu expliques c'est quoi ? fit Mina bien amusée par la situation.

_ haaa ! alors voyez bien ! fit l'inventrice toute contente.

'' **Time stands still**

 _Le temps s'arrête_ **  
**

 **Beauty in all she is**

 _La beauté dans tout ce qu'elle est_ **  
**

 **I will be brave**

 _Je vais être courageux_ **  
**

 **I will not let anything take away**

 _Je ne laisserai rien s'emporter_ **  
**

 **What's standing in front of me**

 _Ce qui se tient en face de moi_ **  
**

 **Every breath**

 _Chaque souffle_ **  
**

 **Every hour has come to this**

 _Chaque heure nous a mené là_ **  
**

 **One step closer**

 _Un pas plus près''_

_ Comme déjà dit plus tôt c'est Ibara qui ma commander cette petite merveille, enfin pas

Exactement- commença Mei- je vous explique.

Momo et Shouto s'éloignèrent à nouveau pour mettre fin à l'embarrassante musique, le reste des élèves quand à eux observaient la jeune ingénieuse qui était bien fière de recevoir toute cette attention.

_ En faite, Shiozaki à récemment commencer à s'intéressée à un garçon, je ne sais pas trop qui pour le coup je m'en fiche ! Elle voulait savoir si je pouvais fabriquer quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre de connaitre les sentiments de ce garçon pour elle et comme j'ai une totale confiance en mes capacités j'ai accepté et j'ai imaginé ces petits bijoux !

_ intéressant…rigolât Tooru en envoyant un petit regard bourrée de sous entendu à Kyoka.

_ Comment ça marche du coup ? demanda Kirishima.

_ C'est simple ! Le cobaye met le bracelet ! dit Mei en attrapant Kaminari par le col pour en faire un exemple, le blond ne semblait pas pouvoir se débattre- puis quand le cobaye la mit il suffit d'un contacte avec la personne pour qui il ressent un sentiment spéciale pour qu'une musique se lance, dans le cas d'Ibara il fallait des sentiments amoureux c'est donc sur cela que j'ai régler la machine du coup- Mei attrapa une nouvelle fois la musicienne par le poignet.

_ hey ! fit Kyoka en se débattant.

_ Pour que cela fonctionne, le cobaye doit avoir un contacte avec la personne pour qui il éprouve un sentiment amoureux- continua Mei- et la musique ne se lance que dans le cas où les sentiments sont réciproques.

A la fin de sa phrase, Hatsume envoya le pauvre cobaye dans les bras de la brune, toute fière de son explication et surtout de sa création.

'' _**TRIKTE-CLAQUE'' (n4 chanson)  
**_

'' **I think I'm in love again**  
 _Je pense que je suis à nouveau amoureuse_  
 **I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love**  
 _Je suis amoureuse, je suis amoureuse, je suis amoureuse_  
 **My heart's pacing**  
 _Mon cœur est stimulé_  
 **I'm confused I'm dazing**  
 _Je suis confuse, je suis étourdie_  
 **I saw something I never seen in you it's got me shaking**  
 _J'ai vu quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu en toi ça me fait trembler''_

_ et bon bien sûr, pour que ça aille bien, ce sont des chansons d'amoures qui se déclenchent.

Alors qu'Hatsume jubilait sur sa future célébrité et richesse grâce à son génie, les élèves de la classe 1-A observaient la pauvre Kyoka aux joues cramoisie essayait de réveiller kaminari dont le cerveau semblait avoir cramé comme quand il abuse de son altère.

'' **I must be hallucinating**  
 _Je dois halluciner_  
 **I hear it happens, I'm just saying**  
 _J'entends que ça arrive, je dis juste_  
 **Babe I'm just saying**  
 _Chéri je dis juste_  
 **Someone give me some paper**  
 _Que quelqu'un me donne du papier_  
 **Someone give me some crayons**  
 _Que quelqu'un me donne des crayons_  
 **I'm feeling like a child**  
 _Je me sens comme une enfant_  
 **I need something to play on**  
 _J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour jouer_  
 **I'm trying hard to trust ya**  
 _J'essaie fort de te faire confiance_  
 **When you say give me your hand**  
 _Quand tu me dis Donne-moi la main_  
 **Baby I'm falling**  
 _Chéri je tombe_  
 **I hope you catch me when I land**  
 _J'espère que tu m'attraperas lorsque j'atterrirai''_

La musique prit fin une nouvelle fois quand Kyoka ré installa une distance entre elle le blond, elle n'avait jamais autant rougi de honte, elle sentait ses joues brulantes, est-ce qu'Hatsume se rendait au moins compte de ce qu'elle avait dit devant toute sa classe ?!

_ Et ben maintenant tu ne peux plus mentir- rigolât Tooru tout en donnant un coup de coude à Yaoyorozu qui trébuchât sur Shouto.

_ Ho non pas encore ! fit la vice-déléguée en sentant son épaule contre le torse du bicolore.

'' _**TRIKTE-CLAQUE'' (n3 chanson)  
**_

'' **I have died everyday waiting for you**

 _Je suis morte chaque jour en t'attendant_ **  
**

 **Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

 _Chéri, n'aie pas peur, je t'ai aimé_ **  
**

 **For a thousand years**

 _Depuis un millier d'années_ **  
**

 **I love you for a thousand more**

 _Je t'aime pour un millier de plus''_

_ Bon Bon Bon ! fit Hatsume- je sais que vous êtes tous bouche baie face à mon intelligence surhumaine mais il ne faudrait pas abimer mes petits bébés !

 ** _''And all along I believed I would find you_**

 _Et tout ce temps je savais que je te trouverais  
_

 _ **Time has brought your heart to me**_

 _Le temps m'a apporté ton cœur  
_

 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years**_

 _Je t'ai aimé depuis un millier d'années  
_

 _ **I love you for a thousand more**_

 _Je t'aime pour un millier de plus''_

L'inventrice mit fin au petit spectacle en appuyant une nouvelle fois sur le bouton rouge du petit boitier qu'elle avait gardé dans sa poche, les bracelets s'ouvrirent et tombèrent à terre, quand Mei les ramassa un petit papier tombât de son autre poche, quand elle le remarqua, elle le reprit pour le tendre à Tooru.

_ Encore merci pour ton aide, je ne vais plus en avoir besoin !

_ Mais de rien. Sourit la fille invisible sous les regards interrogateurs de ses camarades.

_ C'est quoi ça ? demanda Ochaco.

_ rien du tout- dit Tooru avec un clin d'œil.

Alors que Mei s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce sous les rires de certains élèves devant le mal aise des cobayes, elle se retourna avec un sourire plus doux qu'avant ce qui eut le don de surprendre tout le monde et surtout quand elle dit plus calmement.

_ Enfin, ne faites pas cette tête-la. L'ingénieuse observa Shouto et Momo- vous n'avez qu'à vous dire que… Elle tourna son regard vers Kyoka et Denki- ben que si un jour vous êtes mariés c'est en partit grâce à moi, ya pas de quoi !

Ni une ni deux, la jeune génie quitta la pièce laissant derrière elle un long et lourd silence.

_ J'entends une seule remarque sur ce qui vient de se passer- commença Todoroki avec un regard noir- et je vous congèle tous.

* * *

 ** _voila voilou, j'attends vos avis!_**


End file.
